


Fueling The Flames

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: You were nothing but a bounty hunter. There wasn't anything special about you except your exceptional bounty hunting skills. You could track down anyone, anywhere. Life was pretty basic until the First Order arrives requesting you personally.You knew about Kylo Ren, you'd heard the stories about how he was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order and how he wanted to finish what his grandfather had started, but you'd never seen him in person.Will you take his offer and help him? Will you refuse his service? What happens when you meet the man who ordered a total slaughter on your friends and family when you were younger?-warning- this story is mature content. violence, smut, abuse, torture, non-consensual , blood. Just a pretty graphic story all around. So if it's not your thing, don't read it. thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

You leaned back in the rickety wooden chair that sat in front of the bar. You wanted to take your helmet off so badly, but that wasn't the way of the Mandalorian. You weren't supposed to show your face, under any circumstances. This is the way. You shifted uncomfortably, and looked around the rowdy bar. There were all sorts of individuals here, all sorts of conversations and laughter erupted inside the small bar. It was almost overwhelming. You'd been out on a bounty hunt for almost a week, and you'd finally caught them. Bringing them back was a lot harder than you presumed it would be and honestly, all you wanted to do was take the edge off and catch up on some sleep. It never worked out like that though, and you never expected it to. You'd taken your earnings and cashed them in already, getting beskar armor in return. Thank god, you needed it. Yours were in poor shape. 

"Is that all I can get for you dear?" Your head slowly turned back to the bartender, and you nodded, rising from your seat. Almost methodically, you walked through the small room, carefully studying everyone that came in your line of view. Your blaster was hitched at your side, and your hand grazed over it, mental check that it was still there. You stepped through the threshold of the door, and glanced from side to side. It was definitely time to go try to catch some Zs before your next bounty. The sun shone down intensely onto your armor, making your body temperature rise as you walked through the small village, to the outskirts to where you were staying. It wasn't the fanciest or nicest of places, it was just a beaten down little hut, but you'd been lucky enough to be invited to stay there while you were collecting your bounty, and you were grateful. As you came up on the hut, a group of kids rounded the corner of a nearby hut, running full on in your direction. You froze mid-step to not get trampled down by them, and watched them run away laughing. So young. So innocent. You didn't have a very good childhood. Your parents had put you out on the streets at a young age because they weren't capable of taking care of you since they were young and naive themselves. You got accustomed to the ways of the streets in no time. You were very crafty, and did everything you needed to survive. You were strong, brave and stupid. Life wasn't that bad on the streets. You had friends. You had your own little community where everyone looked out for one another. That was your new family. You would of done anything for them. 

As you walked up to your hut, you let out an exasperated sigh as you took one last glimpse over your shoulder at the village behind you, and pushed the fabric covering the doorway aside and stepped inside, the fabric falling back into place gracefully. Your boots clanked loudly as you walked across the wooden floor, it groaning and creaking. You came upon the tiny wooden nightstand at your bedside, and brought your hands to the sides of your helmet and slowly tugged it out. A pleased groan pressed between your lips as you put it onto the top of the nightstand. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed your mind wandered back to your childhood again. You remember the day your family had been slaughtered, and there hadn't been a single thing you could do about it because you were too scared to. That was the day you promised you'd never be afraid of anything again, and there wasn't ever going to be anyone who could make you feel helpless like that. The day the First Order came to your planet. They killed almost everyone, except those of whom they took as prisoners. What happened to them no one knew for sure, but you knew it was nothing good. Your friends[family] and yourself were all gathered up and lined up outside, and one by one, they refused to join, and one by one, slaughtered for it. The only reason you'd been spared was because Kylo Ren had intervened, and demanded for at least one survivor. The only reason you were alive was because Kylo Ren wanted you to spread word of his reign. 

You snapped back to reality, shaking your head, and clenching your fists in anger. "I will kill him..." Your voice was soft, but the anger and hatred was clear. One day you'd see him again, and you'd return the favor. Until then, you'd continue surviving and living. You'd join the Mandalorians almost immediately after the slaughter, and they'd been nothing more than welcoming. They taught you everything you knew and they were your new family. Your body fell backwards onto the bed, and you wiggled your feet out from the boots, and tugged them onto the bed. Within a few minutes, you were drifting off.

Bang! Crash! Thud! You shot up from your sleep, eyes wide, and curled your lip in response to the sudden interruption of your sleep. You looked around your small barely decorated and furnished bedroom allowing your eyes to adjust to the darkness, and listened carefully. The sound of blasters and screams caught your attention and made you jump to your feet. You grabbed your beskar helmet sliding it down over your face, and grabbed your own blaster on the night stand. Hurriedly you shoved the fabric draped over the door casing aside, and turned your head in the direction of the chaos. Much to your surprise you saw civilians lined up in a row, on their knees in front of storm troopers whom had their weapons in their faces. 

What the hell is going on? 

You wasted no time in making your way over to them, and bravely cleared your throat, holding onto your blaster tightly in front of you. "What's the meaning of this?" Your voice would have cracked but you spoke slowly, carefully. 

One of the troopers snapped his head in your direction, and rose his weapon upwards aiming it at your chest. "Get on your needs Mandalorian." 

"No." You didn't even think about it, it just came out and as soon as it did, pressure built in your throat, and you gulped. Now you had to stand proud and not budge. 

"What?" The trooper clearly shocked asked. He took a couple steps towards you, keeping his weapon on you. 

"I said-"

Before either of you could speak again, the both of you were silenced with an invisible force and frozen in place. 

"Enough." A deep modulated voice sneered, and a man dressed in all black, with a just as black helmet, the eyes outlined silver making him look even more intimidating stepped out of the shadows, all black gloved hand raised in the air. There were six men at his sides, all heavily armored and dressed in all black as well. "You-" He shifted on his boots heels, and tipped his masked faced carefully taking you in. His body tensed under all his clothes, as he felt a familiar but uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Do i know you?" He narrowed his eyes behind his mask, and tugged his bottom lip inwards. 

"Nope. Don't think so." You didn't hesitate a response. No way you were going to tell him he murdered everyone you cared about when you were younger. Something about that just didn't seem smart. 

He took a step closer, closing in the space between you. He was just inches from you, and you could feel the heat radiating off of his body, even with all your armor on. "I feel like we've met before..." His tone was lower now, sounding almost malicious through the voice modulator. "It doesn't matter. You're the bounty hunter I've heard so much about. This much I know for sure." 

You gulped. He'd heard about you? How? This can't be good. What did he know? How long did he know about you? What did he want? 

As if hearing your thoughts, Kylo stepped directly in front of you. "I need you to help me find someone."

"Why should I help you?"

Astonished at your spurt of bravery, a chuckle escaped his lips. He bent at the waist, his voice a whisper now. "Because if you don't-" He snapped away from you, and gestured to one of the troopers standing in front of one of the civilians. The trooper nodded his head at Kylo's glance, and pulled the trigger back of his blaster. The civilian fell to the ground, blood pooling around their lifeless body. Kylo turned back to face you. "I will kill everyone here."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Oh shit. As soon as it came out, you knew you were going to regret it. Your face lit up red under your helmet, and you shifted from foot to foot. Your whole body tensed, as you searched his mask for a sign of emotion. 

Kylo's head tipped to the side, his silver lined mask baring into your soul as he kept his gaze on your masked face. "Interesting." As if he was trying to recall his actions, he released the force hold he had on you. "And when," He straightened himself out. "Prey tell did I supposedly slaughter them huh?" 

It was too late to back down now. "Do you remember when the first order went to Mandalore, trying to recruit people, and you slaughtered everyone except a young girl?" 

Kylo nodded, not saying a word but once more tipping his head to the side. He glanced towards The Knights curiously, then back to you.

Forcing yourself to not stutter, you cleared your throat, and stared hard at him through your mask. "I'm that girl. I am that little girl you left alive..." Your heart pounded against your chest as you shifted, straightening your back out trying to stand tall. 

"I see." Kylo's tone didn't falter. It was cold, emotionless, uncaring. "None of that matters now. You're going to help me find someone, or you, and everyone here will die." 

You took another glance at the innocent civilians and an defeated sigh escaped your lips. Can i defeat them? Your eyes moved over the troopers, the Knights and then back to Kylo. You were sure going to try. Swiftly, your hand gripped around the blaster on your side, twirling it around your fingers, and aiming it directly at the troopers whom were in front of the civilians. One by one the troopers fell. When the last one hit the ground you screamed, "Run." Then side stepped Kylo, now aiming the blaster at the knight with a grid-like mask, and scythe. You hesitated, gulped, and then pulled the trigger. 

"Insolent girl." Your head whipped in the direction of the words, Kylo standing beside you, his hand raised to your helmet covered face, and your body froze in place again. The blast you sent at the Knight also frozen mid-way to him. "Enough." Kylo was obviously annoyed at your actions, and he tried to contain that annoyance but keeping a calm voice. 

Vicrul, the Knight you had taken a shot at approached you, bringing his scythe in front of him, and he was staring at you through his mask. You could feel the darkness, the anger, the hatred dripping off every pore of him. "Master," 

As if already knowing what his Knight was going to say, Kylo nodded without saying anything. He released his force hold on you, and turned away, striding back towards his ship. "Find the survivors and kill them. Take the girl. I don't care how you do it." With that, he was gone.

Vicrul chuckled under his mask, and the two of you just stared at one another for what felt like eternity. Chills danced up and down your spine, and you tried to look everywhere but him. Your gloved hands balled into fists at your sides, and you sprung off your left heel, side stepping the Knight and darted towards the woods. Your breath hitched as you picked up your pace, not taking the chance to look back to see a reaction from any of him. Your mind began racing as you reached the edge of the woods. You took safety behind a large tree just past the line, crouching down, holding the trunk and leaning from side to side around it. Your eyes scanned the area carefully. You were waiting to see troopers scurrying after you, or The Knights. Something. Yet, there wasn't anything. You couldn't help but feel absolute unease at that fact. Why? Deciding you'd wasted enough time in that spot, you rose carefully, and as you did your ears picked up on something towards your left. Branches snapping. Your head shot in the direction of the noise, and you slowly crept behind a different tree. You kept your gaze fixated on where you thought you'd heard it. The Knights. You gulped way louder than you would have liked, and turned back on your feet, twisting your whole body around harshly, and started running further into the woods. You listened attentively to see if you could hear if they were also running, or what direction they were following you from now, but heard nothing.

Finally you came upon a large clearing, and stopped right before it. It's too exposed. Yes, it was night time, and there were barely any stars or any light from the moon illuminating the clearing, but you knew if you tried to make your way past it, your armor would stick out like a sore thumb. Dead give away. You took a few moments to contemplate your next move, gripping the handle of your weapon to tight that your knuckles were turning white underneath your gloves. You opted to stay in the woods, and turned once again, coming face to face with one of the Knights. He had a mask that had a grid like design on it and phrik scythe in front of him, now in front of you. You took a step backwards, right into...

You turned your head to glance over your shoulder, seeing a man in a patchworked masked that seemed to be cobbled together from battered armor. Vicrul and Ap'lek. You knew their names, you'd done your research. It wasn't no surprise Kylo sent his pets after you Of course he wasn't going to let you get away that easily . You almost chuckled thinking about how the Knights were kind of Kylo's bitches but you were quickly brought back to reality when Ap'lek shoved your fowards roughly with the back part of his uniquely designed axe, and towards Vicrul. 

Vicrul's left hand, the one that wasn't holding his scythe latched around your throat tightly. Your eyes widened at the contact, and the sudden realization that you were fucked. Maybe it would have been better to have just told Kylo. You strained to gasp for breath underneath your mask, your body immediately writhing at the lack of air. This seemed to amuse the Knight gripping your throat because he tightened his gloved fingers more. 

Ap'lek stepped to you, filling the space that he had made between you when he shoved you towards Vicrul, and a thud filled your ears as he dropped his ax to the ground. You tried to look at him, unable to cause of the hand on your throat, but you knew that was not a good sign. Panic washed over your body feeling hands go to the sides of your helmet, and slowly start to lift. Your lips pursed together as the cool air caressed your chin, and then your cheeks, and then your entire face. You had tried to plead him not to but all that came out from your lips was an inaudible noise. 

Vicrul drew his head back when his fellow Knight removed your helmet. He was taken back by something, you doubted it had anything to do with the way you looked. You were pretty. Too pretty to be a bounty hunter, at least that's what you'd been told when you were younger, and brought up the idea to those now deceased friends, but you didn't think so. It evidently enraged him seeing your face, and having the reaction he had because he lifted your body up from the ground, and dug his nails into your skin, them piercing you even through the gloves. Without warning you were thrown into the tree on your left side. 

Blood spewed out from your lips at the impact, and your gaze fell to the ground. Your blaster had been lost somewhere between when you were lifted from the ground and now. 

Ap'lek and Vircul glanced at one another, obviously communicating with one another without words, and Vircul nodded at his fellow Knight. He made his way over to you, where you were holding your arm over your stomach, in absolute agony. He crouched in front of you, and reached his gloved hand out, taking your chin into his palm tightly. He tugged your eyes to meet his masked face, and coily he stated. "You belong to us now. As a mandalorian," He slid his fingers further up your jawline, taking more of your face into his hand, and gripping. "No one is allowed to see your face. My brother," He glimpsed over his shoulder at Ap'lek whom was standing there, ax in his hand, tall, brooding. Gloating. "Made sure that you'll never be able to go back to your people. You belong to the First Order now." He had turned back to look at you, and leaned forwards to whisper into your ear. "You belong to me now." He snapped his hand back, making your neck snap to the side, and he rose. "You'll now be catching bounties for the Supreme Leader. You'll be kept alive as long as you follow the rules." He had a dangerous tone in his voice as he spoke. 

You scoffed, wiping the blood from your mouth, wincing as your tried to get up onto your feet, you spat. "You ruined my life." 

"No. We're giving you life, just like we did before." 

You'd finally managed to rise, though wobbly and unsteady, using the tree to stabilize you, your jaw fell open at his words. He knows... You were dumb founded. You held onto your side, and stated coldly, blankly at the two Knights. 

"Let's go. The Supreme Leader doesn't like to wait." Vicrul growled, gesturing to you to move your ass. Ap'lek walked behind you, and you walked behind Vicrul back through the forest towards the chaos you just ran from. Much to your surprise those civilians were still alive, and you sighed in relief. 

"Very good." Kylo stated as you and his knights approached their ship. He took notice of your lack of helmet, and his lips curled upwards almost in a smirk. "You spared their lives..." He gestured to the civilians and then to the ship. "I imagine I don't have to tell you what happens if you refuse, do i?" He knew he didn't have to ask the question, but it was more as of a good measure sort of thing. When you nodded, he grinned beneath his mask. "Excellent." He wasted not another second conversing, and entered the ship. Troopers and Knights behind him.


	2. Fatal Attraction

Your stomach knotted as the ship took off into hyper drive. Your eyebrows furrowed together, eyes darting back and forth between Kylo and the Knights. You had so many questions, but you knew it wasn't a good idea to ask. Yet, your curiosity was killing you inside. You shifted your heels over one another, tapping your fingers against your clothed thighs, and sighed. You were fidgety, anxious, and clearly annoying Kylo. 

"Enough, girl." His masked face slowly looked in your direction, and your stomach churned even more. 

"I just want to know, who is it you want me to find?" 

"You'll know soon enough. In the mean time," He rose from his seat, and approached you, leaning down so his face was level with yours. "Stop fussing."

Vicrul, since they'd gotten on the ship, hadn't once taken his eyes off you, and you could literally feel his eyes burning into your soul. As Kylo walked by him, to exit that part of the ship, he had whispered something to him, which made him shift uncomfortably, but nod. He turned and looked back at you.

"H....i...." You waved a hand at him, taking your bottom lip into your mouth nervously. Your pupils widened when he rose from his seat, and in no time closed the gap between you both, and grabbed ahold of your upper arm roughly. He tugged you to your feet, and dragged you out of the room, down a couple corridors, and shoved you inside a room, making you stumble on your own feet. Gathering your balance, and composure you shot him a dirty look. "What was that for? Why am i in here?" You took in every detail of the room. Bed. Chair. Door.. probably to a bathroom. It was a quarters. 

"The Supreme Leader thinks you need," He took a step inside the room, placing his scythe against the wall propping it up, and grinned beneath his mask when the doors hissed closed. He checked to make sure it was locked, and started walking towards you slowly. "Help being silenced since you talk so much." His tone was now lower than before, almost seductive. 

"W-hat..." Your mind raced immediately at all the possible things that could mean, but you were almost positive it was sexual. "I'll be quiet, i promise." Your hands raised pleadingly waving them in front of you as you took a couple steps back trying to create space between you and the Knight. He just kept coming closer until finally your back hit the wall. You swallowed hard, and looked at him pleadingly. "You don't have to do this." 

"But I do, Master Ren said so. I always follow orders."

"That's cause you're his bitch." The words came out quicker than you expected, and without thought. Shit. "I'm so-" Before you even had the chance to apologize, his gloved hand was tangled in your hair, and his right foot hooked into the back of your knee sending you forwards. He used your head as leverage and tugged you down roughly to your knees. He tangled his fingers in your hair more, and peered down at you. 

"You'll be sorry." He stated a matter of factly, and his other hand caressed the bulge which was straining against his pants now. He palmed himself through the fabric for a moment, almost as if contemplating his next move. After a moment, he skillfully unhooked the button of his pants, and slowly tugged the zipper down. The noise drawing your attention up to his groin. Your cheeks blushed, and your body tensed knowing you were royally screwed. Bite it. Your lips curled upwards at the thought, almost chuckling. 

Vicrul growled seeing your facial expressions, obviously not amused with your shit, and reached his hand past his boxers and tugged his hard, thick cock free. "Open your mouth, girl." 

Your eyes scanned over his throbbing length, noticing the glistening tip. You clenched your jaw tightly, pulling your top and bottom lip into your mouth in protest. You shook your head, a jolt of pain spreading across your skull as his fingers tightened their hold in your hair. 

"I won't ask again." Vicrul tipped forwards on his heels, pressing the dripping tip of his cock against your tightly shut lips. He played with your hair tangled in his fingers, tugging upwards and side to side. His hand that was gripped around his cock moved to your cheek, caressing the flesh softly, working it's way to your nose, and he pinched it between his fingers cutting off your air supply. For a couple moments you weren't phased. You could do this. Your eyes glanced up at his mask, as if showing him you weren't affected. As the seconds passed your face began turning colors, and your chest heaved up and down, as the last bit of oxygen in your lungs depleted. Panic rose and your body started convulsing slightly trying to find air. Shit. Shit. Shit. You knew you'd have to open your mouth at some point to get air, but you'd have to do it quickly. Seeing if he was paying attention, you pursed your lips outwards, and then parted your lips slightly, pulling in as much air as you could with a short breath, and tried to close it again before he could do anything. You weren't quick enough, he'd released your nose the second you moved your lips, and shoved his gloved index and middle finger inside your mouth. You instinctively bit down on his fingers, the taste of leather making you gag, and he grunted. 

"Little bitch." He sneered, shoving his fingers further down your throat, forcing you to open your mouth more. He scraped the back of your throat roughly, watching the drool fall from the corners of your mouth, and relishing how good you looked choking on him. He pushed on the roof of your mouth, and down onto your tongue, prying your mouth open more, and quickly shoved the tip of his pre-cum covered tip in as far as he could whilst his fingers were still there. "If you bite me," He lowered his head, and tugged your head upwards at the same time. "I promise you will regret it." He tugged his fingers from your mouth, and thrusted his hips forwards, moaning as he filled you. "Fuck...." He tipped his head backwards, placing his other onto the back of your head, shoving you further onto him. 

Tears filled your eyes, and drool trickled down the sides of your mouth as you gagged, and choked on his cock. Your head was bopping up and down against your own will, and your tongue was trying to move side to side in an attempt to get him out of your mouth. He seemingly enjoyed it though cause everytime it moved, he groaned. Fucking asshole. Fucking pervert. You wanted to bite down and cause him pain, agony. That'd be a mistake and you couldn't risk the consequences of your actions. Things were bad enough as it was, you didn't need to make it worse. As he fucked your face, uncaringly, unmerciful, hard, brutally, your hands grabbed his thighs trying to balance yourself. Maybe you could shut your mind off, and it'd be over soon. 

"Mmm." Vicrul praised the feeling of your touch on his thighs, and glanced down at you, even through his mask he had a lust fullness seeping through. His hips continued their brutal assault into your face, and his orgasm approached, much sooner than he would have liked. He let out a groan of disappointment as he tugged your head off of his cock, which pulsed rapidly in front of you. "Stroke it." He demanded. 

Your eyes skimmed over the drool covered length, and you held back a gag. Your right hand slowly, cautiously moved upwards, and your fingers coiled around the base of his cock. You began a slow, teasing pace up and down, flicking your wrist back and forth, twirling. He approved with a mumble of something inaudible, and a jolt of his hips towards you. His hands had loosened on your head, giving you a relief of pain, sort of. You started a quick pace taking him tightly into your hand. 

Vicrul's head flew back in pleasure. He twirled your hair between his gloved fingers as his hips moved back and forth, fucking your hand. His toes curled inside of his boots, as his orgasm once again rose. "Shit." He couldn't fight it anymore. He was too horny, and the pressure was building too fast. "Suck it." 

Your face twisted in disgust. No. You wanted to say, but again, that would be problematic. Your lips opened again, and your head slowly tipped towards his throbbing member. You took him in and closed your lips around him once more. This time, he wasted not a second in relishing how your tongue felt, he let go of your hair, and placed both hands on the back side of your head, and pushed hard. He bucked wildly into your throat, ignoring your cries, gags and your hands smacking against his thighs. His head flew back, his hot seed spilling into the back of your throat, and his pace slowed as his orgasm seized. He kept himself inside your mouth for a minute, and finally pulled out. "Good girl..." He tucked himself into his pants, and redid himself. "I wanna see something." One of his hands moved to his side, as the other one gripped your hair again, and tugged you to your feet. Once on your feet, he shoved your back hard against the wall, and his free hand pushed against your stomach. His fingers slipped past your pants, and panty line, brushing over your clit. He smirked under his mask at your bodys reaction, and the little groan of protest as he did. He slipped to your opening, and dragged two gloved fingers across it. He could hear the slickness, even though he couldn't feel it, and brought his masked face to your ear "You liked it...." His tone was dangerous. "Maybe next time I'll fill you up with my cock. In the mean time," He shoved his fingers deep into you, and started pumping roughly. It was harder than he expected it to be cause of the fact your pants and panties were in the way, but he persisted.

"I'm not,..." Your words trailed off, and your back arched towards him. Your eyes shut, and your head tipped back against the wall. Your body was a traitor. This was an unfair tactic. You were obviously trying to justify it but you couldn't deny that yeah, this whole situation was kind of hot. Your hips moved back and forth with his ministrations, and you gasped when his thumb brushed over your clit. He pumped into your furiously, your walls pulsing and tightening around his gloved fingers, and your orgasm rising. Your breath shortened when the pressure on your clit increased and you bit your lip crying out. "I'm gunna...."

Vicrul's face under the mask lit up in a grin as he edged your closer and closer to release, and just before you cam, he tugged away from you, shoving his soaking wet gloved fingers into your mouth roughly. "Clean it off. " He watched as pure disappointment washed over your face, as you came back to reality, and flicked your tongue over his fingers. When he thought it was enough he tugged away from you, and took a step back. "You don't get to cum. You don't deserve it. Not yet anyways." He looked you over carefully, studying you. "I think you learned your lesson about talking to much, am i right?" A nod of your head, and he turned on his heels. You were a mess and he knew it. He approached the door, and took one last look at you. "And don't touch yourself. I'll know." With that he was gone.

You fell to the ground, and tugged your knees to your chest, snaking your arms over your knees. You were a mess. A hot mess. A hot and horny mess. Why can't I touch myself? How will he know? Why was that so hot? Your mind raced hopelessly. Your pussy ached, and dripped, and you groaned in misery. You shouldn't of been attracted to the fact he just edged you, and used you, but you were. 

The door hissed open again, and a droid rolled through. "Master Ren says he needs to see you in the conference room. He's got your mission for you." 

Skeptically, you rose from your seated, defeated position and followed the droid through the corridors, and to a large grey door that hissed open. There was a large black table in front of you, and several chairs spread around it. Kylo was at the very end of the table. You stared blankly at him, trying to read his body language. 

"Sit," He gestured to the chair closest to you, and you obliged. You sat slowly, your pussy still dripping and making it very uncomfortable for you. It was distracting. 

"So," Your face lit up with embarrassment at the words. His tone was vile, evil. He knew didn't he. "Vicrul teach you your lesson?" He chuckled lightly at the silence that fell between you two. "I can see that you're a mess." 

How did he know that? Your face washed over with shock. "I..."

"No explanation needed. He likes to tease. Also, they're force sensitive, as am I, that's how I know." His tone changed from dangerous, and evil, to unchalant and uncaring now. He had something in his hand, and pressed a button, a hologram appearing in front of them. "This is who I need you to find." Your eyes lit up, and your pupils widened seeing Baby Yoda on the hologram. 

"There's no way, Din Djarin has him. He's protecting him." 

"I don't care. I want him, and you'll bring him to me." His voice was low now, and his masked face shot in your direction. "Understand girl?" 

"Yes," You knew auguring was pointless. You also knew Mando wasn't going to just give you Baby Yoda because Kylo wanted him. In fact, you knew this was going to be a pretty intense battle. Sighing you leaned backwards. "Is that all?"

"Come here..." He flicked two fingers through the air, as a come hither gesture, and you cautiously, sheepishly rose and approached him. "Get on the table in front of me." He pushed the chair and himself backwards, and pointed to the table in front of him. 

Your cheeks turned bright red, but you obeyed. Once you were in front of him, you looked down at him, questionably. His own gloved hands ran up your shins, to your thighs, and gripped your hips. "Pull them down." 

Without even asking why, or protesting you rose quickly, and tugged your pants down, and waited for the next set of instructions, "Bend over." He demanded, now rising himself. 

You turned slowly, and lowered your upper half onto the table, grabbing the edges with your hands. You gasped when you felt his gloved fingers grazing over your panty clad mound, and rubbing small, soft circles. "Can't leave you all worked up. You'll never get anything done." He pulled the panties aside, and moved two fingers against your opening, also enjoying how wet you were. Without much further ado, he slowly worked his leather clad fingers into your slick opening and began pumping into you. His other hand braced you, and himself flat against the table, and his thumb rubbed your clit. "When I say cum, you're gunna cum." He stepped closer, pressing his hardening cock against your leg, it pulsing against his pants. 

"Yes,.."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader." He groaned grinding himself into your leg, continuing his pace inside of you. He fingered you for what felt like ions. You tightened against him, and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Your hands gripping the table turned white at the knuckles, and your feet shifted as your orgasm rose. You felt him shift to your side, and you heard the sound of him unbuttoning himself with the hand that was once holding you both in place. Your face flushed knowing what he was doing, but you couldn't help yourself but take a glimpse to try and see him. 

"Don't." He stated coldly, as he finally freed his aching member, and brought the hand that had unbuttoned himself to your face. "Spit." 

You didn't even think, his words filled your head, and instinctively you gathered as much spit as you could, and let it dribble down onto his gloved hand. Your pussy was dripping against the fingers inside of you at this point, and your walls were clenching and unclenching the closer and closer you got to pure bliss. You lowered your head onto the table, and your chest heaved up and down, panting. Your eyes fluttered open and closed allowing yourself to submit to the pleasure, white hot electric waves coursing throughout your entire body. What snapped your attention back to reality was the sound of him stroking himself. Leather against wet skin, and his low but audible grunting noises as he pumped his fingers inside you and rubbed your clit. 

Kylo's hand worked furiously at his length, feeling an overwhelming desire, and pressure building sooner than he had expected, but he wasn't complaining. His fingers inside of you slowed, and the circles around your clit paused. "Beg."

"Wh..."

Before you had the chance to even ask, he leaned into the side of your leg, planting all his weight onto your body, pressing you harder into the table. "You heard me girl."

"Please..."

"Please what? What do you want?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper and it sent chills over you. You shuddered underneath him, making him groan in amusement. His hand continued to move up and down his pulsing cock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head under his mask. He was close, you could tell from the shortness of his breath. 

"I want you to make me cum. Please Supreme Leader." Your words were shameful, but you wanted it, no, you needed it. Vicrul had already edged you, and you were so horny, and now he was getting you close, he had to help you finish. You couldn't imagine the amount of pain, and misery you'd be in if he didn't. Your hands gripped the side of the table again, and you pushed your hips downwards trying to get his fingers to go back to the pace they were. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah." He sought your actions to be amusing. You were pathetic. You needed him, and he loved every second of it. He started up his pace again, and thumbed your clit once more. He loved how desperate you were. It made him feel powerful, which also made him even hornier, and he groaned feeling himself right on the edge. He pumped himself a couple times, and stopped. He felt you grip his fingers as if you were about to cum, and yanked his hand away from you. 

Your eyes shot open, and you growled in protest. What the fuck? You wiggled your hips desperately, pleadingly. "Please...Please...Please. I need to cum." 

"Shhh." His hand that had been stroking his cock went to your mouth as he lined himself up with your opening, using his other hand to push your panties aside. He pressed the tip of his cock against your clit, and rubbed it back and forth. You almost cried at the pleasure. He was huge. His cock was throbbing against you as it rubbed back and forth over your now incredibly sensitive nub, and you brought your hips up and down trying to get him to push inside of you. 

"Stop." The hand, not on your mouth, grabbed your ass, and squeezed. He wasn't going to fuck you, he was just going to tease you. He was going to make you cum, but not the way you wanted. He was using you. Just like Vicrul had. He continued rubbing against your folds, and clit feeling how wet you were for him, and he let out a rather loud grunt of approval. "Fuck." He was close again. In near disbelief he groaned, and reached around, lifting your hips up so he could snake his hand down to your clit. He started rubbing the nerve, and pressed the very top of his cock to your opening. He inched inside so slowly, just the tip though. "Cum. Now." 

Your head spun at his words and his actions, and the feeling of him just barely inside of you made you wince in need. Your pussy tightened, and your orgasm hit, hard. Your head writhed beneath his hand, and your lips pursed outwards against his hand. Mumbled moans and whimpers came from beneath it. As you came down from your high, you gasped feeling him shoot his hot seed inside of you. His cock twitched, and your pussy pulsed in response. He groaned, and slowly stepped back, watching his cum drip from your opening. He licked his lips, and took a mental note of just how slutty you looked. He rose his hand from your mouth, and he tucked himself away. His demeanor was cold when you rose, and pulled your own pants on. Your face was bright red from minor embarrassment. 

"Go clean yourself up-" His voice faltered as he paused, carefully contemplating the next words that he was going to say. "good girl...." He gave you one last look, and then traipsed out of the conference room. 

You stood there, his cum and your cum dripping from you like Niagara falls, and you shook your head. What did i just do? In the moment it felt so right, so good, but now, you felt shame. You felt utter and total disappointment in yourself. Your hands balled into fists at your sides, and you angrily stomped off out of the room, down the corridors, and to your quarters. That wasn't going to happen again. You weren't here to be their sex slave, and to be used. You were to find their bounty and that was it. You'd be done. You weren't going to be treated like that. No matter how good, and how hot it was. You were a professional, and you were going to be treated like one.


	3. Standby

It'd taken you literally hours to finally recollect yourself and compose yourself enough to finally be able to focus on the task at hand. Sure, you'd been sitting in the conference room along with Kylo, Vicrul, and the rest of the Knights while Kylo went on and on about what their game plan was, and whatever else that spewed from his masked face but you'd only paid attention to probably about 3 percent of the entire conversation. Actually, you doubted it was even that much. It was when Kylo's gloved hand smashed down onto the table that you were drawn back to reality. 

"Do you understand, girl?" His voice was unamused, bitter even. His masked face stared directly at you, and you sat in your chair, staring back at him, blissfully ignorant and unaware of anything. 

"Uh-"

"Insolent girl." Vicrul growled under his breath, shaking his head at you. "Master Ren, I personally think you should just let the Knights go and retrieve this bounty."

"No. I want her to. I think she'll actually be able to succeed. Without killing too many people." He turned his back towards the group, his robes billowing around him gracefully as he did so. He stared off through the large glass window that took up the whole back end of the conference room, and let out a sigh. "Unless," 

Your face scrunched together, knowing he was about to make some sort of insult or derogatory comment. 

"You can't handle it, in which case." He gave a side glance at you, and smirked beneath his mask. 

"It's going to take a little creativity, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to manage." You sounded so confident but deep down you knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. Not only was Din Djarin one of the best bounty hunters out there, other than yourself of course, but he didn't like the First Order. Not one bit. If he thought for a second you were there, helping them, he'd kill you. No questions asked. The very thought of how complex this whole mission was going to be made you tilt backwards in your chair, and tip your head from side to side. Your eyes shut briefly, and you pursed your lips together letting out some strange noises. 

"Regardless," Kylo spoke up once again. "Vicrul, you will be on standby. If anything shall go wrong, you're not going to be too far behind. The rest of the Knights will stay here. I don't want to draw too much attention to our presence if we can help it." 

Vicrul took a moment to take his Masters words into consideration, and looked to his fellow Knights who nodded their heads in agreeance. He wasn't too keen on the idea of not being able to get in on the action, but he knew there was no point in trying to speak up about it. He'd do as he was told, like he always did. 

You rolled your eyes, and pushed yourself forwards, grabbing onto the edge of the table and pulling yourself up. "So, how much longer till we're there because I'm anxious, and honestly just want to get this over and done with."

"It's not going to be for a few hours. Why don't you go find something productive to do?" Kylo sneered, bringing his hand up into the air and dismissively waving it. The gesture was to everyone in the room, not just you. Taking the hint, you sprung towards the door, and made it mid-step through the threshold when Vicrul grabbed your shoulder, snapping your body backwards into his large frame. He lowered his masked face to your ear, and the hairs on your neck stood at attention. "I know what you did girl." Obviously implying he knew about your little extracurricular activities with Kylo. "I didn't give you permission to do that, did i?" The very edge of his grid-like mask rubbed against your ear, as his voiced lowered to a whisper. "Naughty girl...You should be punished." 

Your eyes shut tightly, hoping if you ignored him he'd just go away, but when you shot them back open he was still there. "I had no control over that." That was a lie. You could have easily told Kylo off, whatever the consequences for that may of been, you still could have. "You're the one who left me...needing." Your tone joined his in a whisper, and you side glanced at him. His grip on your shoulder tightened, making your knees buckle. 

"Let's go." His hand moved from your shoulder to your upper arm and he tugged you along through the corridors again. Deja vu. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of what he was going to to do you know. You stared up at him, a lustfullness in your eyes as he led you into your own quarters. All too familiar territory. 

"Get on the bed." He hummed, wasting no time in unbuttoning his pants, and shimmying out of them, kicking them off to the side with his foot. He watched you through his mask carefully, taking in every detail of your expression and body language. As soon as you got onto the bed, he pointed to your pants. "Off."

You didn't bother giving a verbal response, just lifted your hips upwards, and slide your pants down to your ankles. Your feet hooked into the seams and you tugged them off, making them join his own pair on the ground. You gasped at the suddenness when he lunged towards you, grabbing onto your legs, and prying them open with his hands. "I told you," He brought one hand to his already pulsing cock, palming himself. "Next time, I'd fill you with my cock." He growled, lowering himself in between your thighs, and tugging your panties to the side. Obviously he wasn't a very thoughtful lover. He didn't even bother with foreplay. Yes, Kylo said he liked teasing, and his actions the other day made it seem that way too, but the primal animalistic need he was showing was a bit overwhelming. As he lined himself up with your already wet opening, his thumb twirled over your clit, and you gasped. You were not expecting that. He plunged into you, and froze once he was as far in as he could get. His motions on your clit continued though, and he lowered himself closer to your body. Your back arched upwards at his touch, and you moaned looking at him with a burning desire in your eyes. 

"We don't have very much time, girl. That's why I'm just getting right to it." It was as if he read your mind. Your face turned bright red as he slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, friction rising. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, and you tugged your bottom lip into your mouth. 

"MMMM..." Was all he was able to manage as he felt your walls clamp against his thick cock. With every pull back, he pushed back in harder. He was dragging it out. Making sure you felt good despite the lack of foreplay. Of course the motions on your clit added to your pleasure as well and he knew you'd cum anyways. His breathing became labored and shortened and his grunts louder as his orgasm approached. Your hands gripped the bedsheets, clutching onto them like they were your life line as you throbbed against his cock, your orgasm high making your soul feel like it just left your body. You cried out, not even noticing you'd done so, and he groaned in response, filling you up almost instantly with his hot seed. Finally coming down from the rush, your big doe like eyes stared at him through his mask, trying to read him. He didn't move for a good long while, he laid there, ontop of you, the heat radiating off of his clothed body onto yours. Your head tipped to the side, watching him. 

He noticed your looks, and cleared his throat, forcing himself up off of you with his hands, and pulled his limp dick from you. He glanced down quickly, relishing how beautiful you looked, and shifted his body over yours carefully. He stood up, re-adjusting himself, and rolled his shoulders. "We should probably get ready to leave." Again, his tone was cold, uncaring. 

"Yeah, probably." You pulled your legs up to your body, and rolled your hips to the side, throwing your legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. "I'm going to shower quickly." 

"Alright, See ya." Without another word, Vicrul was gone. 

You blinked, and shook your head making your way to the shower. You were showered, and dried off in no time, and made your way to the dresser in the middle of the room. You pulled the a drawer open, and much to your surprise there were clothes that looked like they'd fit. You grabbed a pair of black leather jeans, and a long sleeved, v-neck black top which hugged your form nicely, and threw on some socks and your boots and headed back to the conference room. You were just about to the end of the hall to the grey door when you were approached by a trooper. "The Supreme Leader is in the bay. He'd like to see you." He escorted you through the corridors, and to the large bay where various ships and droids and troopers were scurrying around. Your jaw fell open in awe. You'd never seen so many TIE fighters, and ships in one area. You skimmed the room quickly, and your eyes landed on Kylo and the Knights whom were standing in front of one particular ship. The ship wasn't a large as the others, but it had a two person compartment, and as you approached it, Kylo was in mid-sentence. 

"This is what," He caught your gaze and paused. "How lovely of you to finally join us. As I was saying, this is what you and the girl will be taking. Land far enough away so you're not seen, but close enough that if you need to you can retreat." He gave you one last look, and then started walking off. "I want that child."

You looked to the Knights, scanning each one over carefully, and then you landed on Vicrul whom was staring in your direction. 

"Ready girl?" He gestured to the ship, and you nodded. 

"Let's do it." You felt an overwhelming sensation of anxiety as you climbed into the ship beside the Knight, strapping yourself in. As the ship hummed as he started it up, he gave you one final glance. 

"Too late to back out now." With that said, he shoved the ship into gear and it began hovering off the bay's floor, and turning slowly towards the large exit into space. 

-P.S.A- I will be updating chapters every night, this chapter was rushed, sorry guys, but the next chapter is going to be longer. Also, there's going to be way more smut in the upcoming chapters, and way more... kinky content. just warning ya'll.


	4. Over The Edge

There was silence that strained through the air as you and Vicrul glided through space towards the planet beneath you. You twiddled your thumbs over one another, and your feet shifted over the tops of each other. Awkward silences were never really your thing. Your eyes looked over the inside of the tightly cramped ship, and then onto Vicrul whom seemed all too relaxed about the whole ordeal. "You're not nervous?"

"No. Neither should you be." His tone blunt, and to the point. "Quiet." He demanded not caring at all what complaints you were about to spew out. He honestly didn't care. He wanted to get down there, find this child, snag it, and get back. This was one of the most annoying bounties Kylo had been trying to fulfill in awhile, and it was starting to get on his nerves. 

"Why aren't you nervous?" You couldn't help but have questions. You were a curious mind that sought answers. 

"I said," Vicrul snapped his head over his shoulder at you, and narrowed his eyes under his mask. He spoke again, sharply. "Be quiet girl."

"No." 

"What?" Taken back by your bravery, he shook his head in disbelief. "What did you just say?" He felt a feeling of desire wash over him. 

"I said," You leaned forwards staring directly at him, where his eyes would be through his mask. "No." 

"Gotcha." Vicrul chuckled softly, and rose his hand up into the air, adjusting a couple levers, and rose from his pilots seat. He strode over to you, and bent down, coiling his fingers around your throat, shoving you back into your chair hard. "You still haven't learned not to be so talkative huh? Guess we'll have to fix that." His other hand grazed your cheek, softly, and worked it's way down from your face, down your neck, and to your breasts. He paused over one of your breasts, and gripped it harshly, squeezing and twisting. You cried out, your voice muffled cause of the lack of oxygen you were struggling with, his hand still coiled around your neck. Your cheeks burned hot red, and your eyes darted over his masked face. 

"I think edging you over and over and over again might do the trick, what do you think?" His words were dangerous, and his hand worked over your stomach, down to your pants. He wrapped a couple fingers around the button, and tugged it undone, and then pulled your zipper down slowly. Once your pants were free of their confines, he carefully lifted you by your throat out of your seat, and his free hand grabbed your pants and panties, and in one fell sweep tugged them down to your knees. He lowered you back onto the seat, and positioned himself in front of you between your legs the best he could. His hand let up slightly on your throat, and his other hand dragged over your abdomen teasingly. 

"That wouldn't be very nice." Your words finally managed to formulate, and slip past your lips as he loosened his hold on your poor sensitive neck. You inhaled sharply, gathering as much air as you could, and stared down at him, your facial expression pleading for mercy.

"Or," His fingers brushed over your sensitive nerve, sending vibrations through your body, and you mewled softly. "I could just make you cum, over and over, and over again." He chuckled softly, and started slow circles around your nerve. "I like the sound of that better." He dipped two fingers to your opening, gently pushing them into you, just barely. Your hands flew up to grab the arms of your seat, and you gripped it hard. 

"Fuckkkk." Your eyes glistened with carnal lust, and your hips rose into his touch. Your pussy clenched and you could feel your bodys temperature slowly rising. He inched his body closer to you, and kept his masked face in your direction admiring every movement and shudder, and moan that escaped from your lips. He loved how you melted at his touch. It made him feel like a GOD. You looked so pathetically beautiful giving into him. His tongue swiped across his lips under his mask, and he pushed his gloved fingers inside you till he couldn't anymore, and rotated them to the side, flicking upwards. His thumb started a faster circular pace around your clit, and he mused at the noises that followed. 

You couldn't grip the arm rests any harder than you already were, and your fingers were already flushing with color as it was. When his fingers rotated inside of you, stretching you out against them, he found your g-spot within seconds, your body convulsing into his hand. "Fuck...." Your lips pursed together, pleasure flooding over your whole body. You glimpsed down at him, wishing for the life of you that he'd take that mask off. You had wondered what he looked like underneath it. Was he handsome? What was the point in wearing the mask all the time? Did he ever take it off? Did any of them? His thumb pressed down onto your clit harshy, and your lower half jerked upwards. Your eyes shot open, wide, confused. He was starting to lose his own self control as he edged you closer and closer to your orgasm, you could just feel the desire, and lust seeping from his body. He wasn't going to fuck you though, you knew that, he knew that, he'd just tease you, like he did before. You'd honestly be surprised if he even made you cum. You were actually kind of fearful at the idea he'd leave you a horny mess again. Yet, it turned you on. Your walls tightened against him, and you threw your head backwards into the headrest of your seat, moaning out mumbled words as your orgasm hit. Your heart pounded against your chest, and your breath was quick and short. "Holy..." Your head finally fell down, taking a moment to examine the Knight between your legs, and he had his head tipped to the side, gazing upon your sex. He seemed to be lost in thought, and you just stared curiously. 

"We're not done." His words hit you like a ton of bricks, and you groaned as he slowly tugged his hand away from you. You observed his movements, carefully, calculating what his next moves were going to be but you came up with nothing as he rose, and walked over towards the side of the pilots chair. Your eyes grew wide in utter fear as his hand coiled around his phrik scythe and you shook your head. 

"What do you think you're doing with that?" Your lips quivered as the words fell sheepishly from your mouth. You pushed yourself upwards in the seat, adjusting yourself to a more at attention position, and clenched your thighs together, shutting them abruptly. 

"What do you think?" He cocked his head to the side again, flipping the weapon around, the blade now towards the ground, and the handle in the air. "I'm gunna fuck you with it." He flashed a smirk, knowing damn well you couldn't see it, but doing it regardless. "Now be a good girl, and open up. " His hand extended outwards gesturing to your closed thighs, and waved it back and forth. "Come on...." His voice was low, seductive, husky. He watched as you slowly, skeptically pulled your legs open again. He moved between them, crouching down, and grabbed ahold of them, tugging them off of your legs, and placed them gently at the side of the chair. "Don't tense up..." He cooed, trailing the end of his scythe along your leg, up your thigh, and towards your sex. He was slow, careful, caring almost. The rounded thick end pressed softly against your sensitive bud, and his eyes darted from your pussy to your face taking in your body language again. He was quick to pick up on vibes, but all he could feel from your body now was curious lust. He watched your pussy tighten and your wetness gather again, and he gently rubbed your opening. He shifted himself, lowering himself onto his knees between your legs, so he could angle the end of his weapon inside you better, and pushed in inch by agonizingly slow inch. He brought his other hand to your clit again, and tweaked it back and forth. 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head feeling the weapon stretch you out more than his fingers had, and it felt absolutely blissful. Sweat trickled down your forehead and your body was even hotter now than before. Your breath had just barely recovered from your last orgasm, and you heaved trying to compose yourself. You wanted so badly to grab ahold of him, and grip his firm arms, or shoulders as you were brought to orgasm again. You craved more physical contact, but accepted you wouldn't get it. When the end of his scythe hit against your cervix, he stopped, as if concerned. Your eyes fluttered to his masked face, giving him a silent approval and he started a pace again, almost meticulously keeping an even pace as to not prod against your cervix too hard. He thumb kept up it's pressure, and he relished as your moans grew louder and louder, your hips bucking back and forth into his actions. He was hard. Hard as fuck, and he wiggled his hips side to side, trying to relieve the pressure against his cock. Failing miserably of course, but he wasn't trying to pay attention to it. He wanted to break you. He wanted you an absolute wreck. He wanted you thinking about this for the rest of the mission. That made him throb hard, and he groaned. 

Your eyes drifted downwards watching him strain, and your face turned red like a cherry knowing why. "You're not gunna-"

"This isn't about me right now, girl." He didn't once falter his actions. He shoved his weapon into you without missing a single beat, and kept his thumb rubbing and twirling against your clit. You had sweat dripping out of your pores as you closed in on another orgasm, and you tightened your eyes closed, crying out his name this time when you came. His grunt of approval sent your mind and body into overdrive, and your thrashed against the weapon wildly. "Fuuuck." You were super sensitive now, and you weren't sure you could handle another orgasm. Your eyes slowly lifted open, begging him to stop. Your lips curled in a half smile as he slowly dragged his hand away from your clit, over your thigh, and dropped it to his side. 

"Good girl." He praised pulling his weapon from your gushing pussy. He took a moment to look over your sex, and wanted nothing more than to shove his head between your legs, and lap your cum up. It'd been a long time since he'd eaten a girl out honestly the last time he did, it was one of the Knight's prisoners, and she'd been blindfolded and ended up getting shot for trying to escape. He wanted to reach up, and rip his mask off, and lap at your core, to taste your sweet juices, to have you writhe against his tongue as he brought you to orgasm. 

You noticed him stuck on your pussy, and cleared your throat, finally coming down from your pleasure cloud, and bit your lip. "Vicrul,"

He rose his hand swiftly, silencing you. He stood up, slowly, and stretched his torso out the best he could. He rose his weapoon to your mouth, and spoke coldly. "Clean it off girl." Your mouth opened, and your tongue flicked out, twirling around the end of his weapon tactfully. He studied your tongue, his eyes widening thinking about your mouth around his dick. His hips leaned forwards impulsively, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't move his gaze once as you took the end of his weapon deep into your throat, and cleaned it off. When he was satsified, he pulled it from you and flipped it back over, the blade in the air. "Good girl." He made his way back over to his pilots seat, and sat down, placing the weapon back to the side of his chair. "Get dressed, we'll be there soon." 

You swallowed hard, and nodded. Your body was hot, and your head was slightly dizzy from the amount of pleasure you'd just experienced. How was he so hot? Your body tensed as you twisted your torso over the side of the chair and grabbed your pants. You tugged them on, staring at the back of his head, and silently sighed. You rather enjoyed these little exploits between you and the Knight. You wondered if there was some sort of rivalry between him and Kylo when it came to girls, or if they shared or didn't give a shit. Why am i thinking about kylo? You'd just literally been brought to multiple orgasms by this man, and you were thinking about Kylo? Shameful. You rolled your eyes at yourself, and took your seat again. Your head moved to the front of the ship, seeing as you were almost on the surface of the planet. Here we go.


	5. Mission Impossible

As the ship approached the surface of the planet, your whole body filled with a feeling of regret, and doom. Din Djarin and you didn't have the best relationship. You knew him from being a mandalorian and being from the same group of bounty hunters, and you'd run into him quite a few times, both of you setting after the same bounty. It was a 50/50 split when it came to who got the bounty first. He was skilled. Careful. Dangerous. He didn't fuck around, and you knew he'd gone against the guild when he initially set out to save the child from whatever fate he had planned prior to Din's rescue. He protected the child from multiple attempts at kidnappings, and murder attempts, so you knew in your heart this wasn't going to be easy in the slightest, but you knew you had to at least try, or god knows what Kylo would do to you. The ship nestled onto the surface, your landing being a lot smoother and quieter than you thought it'd be and much to your dismay, Vicrul also seemed surprised. He fidgeted with a couple levers, and buttons, and turned the ship off. "So how do you wanna do this?" He spun the pilots chair around, turning to face you. 

"I think you should let me find Din and the child and talk to him. Let me see what i can do first. If he sees you, he's going to know something is up." Your tone was soft, but stern. 

"Alright. I'm just a push of a button away." He gestured to the comm link on his wrist, and pointed to yours. 

"Affirmative." You stated, standing up from your seated position. You gathered your blaster, and hitched it to your side, and grabbed your helmet which had been hanging on a hangar on the wall. You hadn't worn it since you'd been taken, so it just felt strange placing it back onto your head, especially since it had been removed, you weren't technically allowed to put it back on. It was not the way of the Mandalorian. Your stomach turned as knots formed thinking about how much of a disappointment you'd be if the Mandalorians ever found out. It hurt to think about honestly. Brushing the thoughts to the side, after wallowing in the guilt for a moment, you took one last look at Vicrul who gave you a nod, and you exited the ship. 

The wind blew viciously as you stepped off of the landing pad, and onto the rigid surface of the planet. Your eyes skimmed over the area in front of you, taking in the long stretch of land that went on as far as the eye could see. In the distance you could hear voices, faint, but there none the less. It sent an unsettling feeling coursing through your body, and you let out a loud exasperated sigh. Your feet mindlessly started a slow traipse towards where the voices were, and you let your arms swing freely at your sides making your way through the village. There were children running around, playing, laughing. People were trading, selling items at their small markets, and you just took in every detail as you made your way past everyone. You saw people turn their heads, in shock, or curiously, or in fear you weren't sure, nor did you care. You paused in front of a tavern, and for some reason, you felt a pull inside. Following your gut, you took a step to the door which made a mechanical sound as it opened, and you cautiously glimpsed around. Deciding that maybe it was a false feeling, you pivoted on your heels, and the door clanked back open and you stepped back outside. You made your way around the other side of the tavern, making your way towards the outer skirts of the village, and that's when you heard a thud behind you. Your head whipped around trying to locate the culprit and you saw nothing. Your heart thudded harshly against your chest, and you raised your hand to the handle of your blaster. "Who's there?" You called out hoping it was just some kids messing around. 

Suddenly you were met with a force on your back, shoving you forwards. If you hadn't been so quick in reflexes you would of went stumbling straight for the ground face first. Your hands flew out in front of you, planting flatly onto the ground, and your lower half rose into the air. You practically summersaulted into a crouched position, and raised your blaster right at...

Din Djarin. Your eyes widened under your mask, and you sighed. "Din."

"Why are you here?" His voice was low, annoyance seeping from every word. His own blaster pointed directly at your face. 

Your eyes scanned him from his boots which looked more worn down then the rest of his attire, to his pants, shiny new beskar armor scattered along his body from his shins up to his torso, and shoulders to his shiny helmet. "I see you've been busy." Your words casual but playful. "I'm here to see you of course."

Din's posture tensed and his hand tightened around his blaster. "Why are you here?" He wasn't going to ask a third time, he was just going to shoot. He took a moment to take in your similar helmet, but noted the fact you didn't have any beskar or armor on of any sort. He sneered under his breath, and took a step closer to you. 

Your left foot moved forwards, propping yourself higher up, getting yourself into a prepared attack stance. You knew he wasn't falling for your flirtatious attempt, and that the only way this was going to end was with you two sparing. Your muscles tensed as you rose from your crouched position, and lunged towards the armor clad warrior. He side stepped you, grabbing ahold of your wrist in a simple, articulate motion, and twisted it, bringing your body which you jolted forwards, harshly back towards his larger frame. The force of the pull disoriented you as your face and upper torso set back towards him, and you snarled under your mask. Your free hand swung around at your side, balling into a fist bringing it around your body, and toward the underside of his arm, which wasn't protected. He was too quick, and rotated the arm he had in his grasp downwards tugging your whole weight with you, sending you flipping over, and landing onto your back. 

Your face flushed, and you caught your breath in your throat as the wind got knocked out. For a moment he stared down at you, your twisted up arm still in his hands. He released you, and pointed the blaster down at your face. "Leave." 

"I can't." Your voice was shaky, and broken up as you forced your body into a sitting up position. You didn't take the full time you need to recooperate from the assault, and reached out swiftly, grabbing ahold of the back part of his leg, running your hand down to his knee, and shoving it forwards. His knee buckled beneath him, and he went flying towards the ground. He glanced up at you, shocked. 

Your face lit up under your mask, and you rose to your feet quickly. You felt a tinge of remorse as your boot covered foot swung through the air, and a loud clank echoed through the air making contact with the side of his helmet. He went flying, rolling over a couple times, and you heard him cough. You didn't let him even think about what happened, and chased after his motionless body, and brought your heel down onto his throat which was slightly exposed from the position his head had landed in. You pressed down hard, digging the edges of your rigid boots deep into the flesh, hearing him choke and gasp for air. "I'm sorry." You truly were, sort of. Din wasn't a bad dude. In fact, you'd found yourself strangely attracted to him when you first met him but he was just an emotionally unavailable person. Cold. His mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Which didn't bother you, that was the way. You stared down at him through your mask, and your head tipped to the side not seeing him fighting back what so ever. Fight back. Why aren't you doing anything? Confusion ran rampant through you, and you were lost in thought, the pressure on his neck loosening some. 

He took your moment of distraction to make his move. His hands grabbed ahold of the leg on his throat, and he pulled forwards and then twisted sending you shooting over his body, and towards the ground some distance to his side. He rubbed his sore throat as he wobbly rose to his feet. He was enraged and it emitted from him as he slowly approached your body. 

Your helmet had slipped up upon impact with the ground, and you scrambled to tug it back down. As he came upon your body, he bent down, grabbing the edge of your helmet with quick fingers and yanked it off your head. He tossed it into the shadows, and brought his own foot to your cheek, shoving your face into the ground. He buried your face into the dirt with a grinding motion into your cheek, ignoring your cries, and pleas underneath him. "You're not getting the child."

Your eyes dashed back and forth, and you glanced at him in an failed attempt to reach his more decent, less enraged side. "I-im so-sorry." Your words barely escaped from your squished lips, feeling blood trickle down your jaw as you spoke. You could feel the tiny pebbles and dirt grazing against your skin with every rotation of his boot. The rough bottom of his boot against your fragile skin making you wince every time. "S-stop.."

Din Djarin's lip curled up under his mask, and his eyes flashed coldly. He made one last rough grind into your face, and picked his boot up off your face. He crouched down near your head, and grabbed ahold of your hair. His fingers curled into your messy locks, and tugged your upper body forwards. His arm snaked around your neck, and he tugged you into his frame. He grunted as you cried out against him in protest, and he flexed his arm, tightening his hold on your frail neck. 

Your eyes widened in fear. He's going to kill me. I didn't even get to hit the comm link. I'm so fucked. I'm so dead. Tears filled the corners of your eyes, as your vision got blurrier and blurrier every passing second. Your arms reached up to grab at him, to try and pry him off of you. He was too strong, and your breath was shortening faster and faster. Your head started pounding as dizziness took over. This is is. Your eyes fluttered shut, and your body went limp against him. 

Din sighed as your body went lifeless underneath him. He didn't kill you, he just knocked you out. You'd just be asleep for awhile. He shifted himself to the side of you, and shoved his hands underneath your frame lifting you up, and carried you off into the shadows. You were his prisoner now, and there wasn't anything you could do about it. You weren't getting your hands on that child under any circumstances. He couldn't help but think though, who else was after the child? There'd already been so many people who had made attempts, but this was different. A fellow mandalorian? It was too strange. His mind raced as he approached his ship, and once inside set you down upon the bench chair. He turned towards a wall, pressing a button, and pulled out a set of cuffs, and threw them on your wrists. He pulled open a door from the floor, the lighting in the current room providing the only illumination to the small compartment beneath him. He scooped you up once again, and lowered you carefully down into the compartment. He shut the door quickly, and locked it. That took care of that. He had yanked off your commlink before he'd done so, and pressed the transmission button. His eyes lit up with infuriating rage when Vicrul answered. You both stared at one another, and the fellow masked man tipped his head to the side. 

"Where is she?" His tone was husky, and venom laced. He had risen from his pilots chair and bent fowards looking out into the horizon of the planet in front of him. 

Din's eyes shifted from side to side under his mask, and he spoke firmly. "I should have expected the First Order would come for the child eventually, but," he glanced downwards towards the compartment where you were passed out in. "I didn't expect you'd send my own kind. She'll remain unharmed as long as you forget about capturing the child. Agree to my terms and I'll set her free," 

"Not gunna happen." Vicrul growled, his hands coiling into fists, feeling his blood start to boil. "I'm coming to find you." He pressed the commlink off, and pressed a different button transmitting to Kylo. When his Master answer he wasted not a second in saying "The mandalorian has her." 

Kylo's masked face looked to the other Knights, and he waved his hand. "GO!" He reached to his side, yanking his lightsaber off its holster, and swung it through the air, its glowing red beam flashing in front of the hologram. "Find her, and find him. When you do, keep him alive. I wanna be the one to kill him." His words were deadly, and even through his mask, Vicrul could see the pure rage flashing through his Masters covered face. "I'll be there soon." He gave his Knight one last look, and threw the comm across the room, it shattering into a million pieces. He stormed through the room, swinging his lightsaber through the air, tearing through three chairs as he exited the room. His boots thudded against the floor, as he made his way through the ship to the bay. His long cape flowing around him, pure power and anger seeping off his tall, large form. His Knights had already taken off in their ship, and he climbed into his own red and black TIE fighter. He wasted no time in starting it up, and flying off towards the planet. 

-P.S.A- Sorry there's no smut in this chapter guys, I really like where the plots going, and I couldn't just have it all be sex :] However, the next chapter gets spicy. Kylo and Vicrul....that's all Imma say.


	6. You're Safe Now

-P.S.A- So there's no confusion about what happened, Y/N basically got left on some strange planet and Din sold her to some twi'lek and he tortured the absolute shit out of her. I didn't want to go into detail about it cause it's kinda triggering, but The Knights and Kylo come to her rescue and things get spicy...]

Din had dumped you off on some planet you'd never seen before, you just knew there was lots of water, and lots of forests, and he sold you off to some creature without second thought. You thrashed in protest as he lead you towards a large metal cage underneath a large area above, and you swore against your gag as the metal door shut, and he walked off, not a care in the world. You panicked, taking a look around you. This place was disgusting. Clearly it hadn't been cleaned ever, and you couldn't even rationalize what that godawful smell that hit your nostrils were. You gagged, and your eyes rolled in back of your head. You found a relatively clean corner of the cage, and pressed your back against it, sliding down it. You tugged your legs to your chest, and threw your cuffed hands over the top of your knees. 

You weren't sure how many days you'd been there, but your body was sore, you had cuts, bruises, scratches, burn marks. Every possible thing someone could suffer from being tortured your body had experienced. You were broken, and you sat in your cage, a pathetic mess. The only thing that you could be thankful for was that at least he didn't use you for sexual things, just physical, mental, and emotional torture. You had to find some light in this terrible situation. You thought for sure that The First order, Kylo or Vicrul would come and save you, but you'd given up on that idea after however many days had passed. You'd eventually lost count, giving up hope. Your head leaned against the metal bars of your cage, and you fell asleep. It'd been almost three days since you'd gotten even a wink, and your body really needed it. You were forced awake to someone shaking your body, and when you groggily opened your eyes, you gasped, and your jaw fell open seeing Vicrul standing before you. He's not real. This is a dream. You blinked a couple times, and rubbed your eyes. 

"Come on girl, we got to go. We don't got much time." His tone was sweet, concerned. He snaked his arm around your back and lifted you from your crumpled mess on the floor. He pulled you into his body, and helped you walk as he escorted you out the cage, up the stairs, down a different hallway, and out the large glass doors. The sight that was unfolding before you as the cool air hit your flesh sent chills down your spine. Kylo, the rest of the Knights and troopers were cutting twi'leks down one right after the other. Kylo's lightsaber glistened as it swung through the air, cutting his enemies down effortlessly. His thick longish black locks cascading around his pale, beautiful face as he pivoted carefully calculated steps, plunging the fire red end of his weapon into his enemies one right after the other. You watched in pure awe, and admiration. They came for you. Your head fell onto Vicruls shoulder as he continued leading you through the battlegrounds, making sure he was very careful about the steps he chose not wanting to get shot at. He glimpsed down at you and he felt a strange feeling wash over him. He felt protective. Angry. He noticed the shape you were in when he first came upon you in your cell, and his body lit with electric anger. As he came upon the door of their ship, he froze mid-step, and quickly scooped you up into his arms. You grabbed onto his neck, holding onto him tightly, your eyes shutting closed against him as he carried you through the ship. He placed you down onto the bed that'd been in the nearest quarters, and turned away. "I'll be back...." He stated matter of factly, and then he was gone. He joined his Master and his fellow Knights in battle, tearing through the entire city, killing any twi'lek that dare stood in their way, or threatened them. By the time they were done, Vicrul's breathing was labored, and he looked to Kylo who had sweat dripping down his forehead down his beautifully marked face. 

"The girl?" Kylo asked, inhaling sharply, and his golden eyes flashing with curiousity and concern. He tucked his un-lit lightsaber to his side, and slowly started making his way back to his ship. 

"She's...." Vicrul took a moment to think about how to explain to his Master that the girl, which both of them were pining over had just been tortured, broken, beaten,... without enraging him. "She'll live...." He lowered his masked head feeling regret inside of him. 

"Hmm." Kylo mumbled and entered the ship first, the Knights and then troopers following closely behind. The ship took off once everyone was aboard, and Kylo ran a large gloved hand through his black locks, adjusting it out of his face. "Where is she now?"

"Resting," Vicrul pointed to the door that was to the left of Kylo. Kylo didn't say anything else, and stepped towards the room. Vicrul wanted to follow. He wanted to make sure you were okay, but he didn't want to make Kylo any madder than he already was. That would be hell for everyone. He crossed his arms over his chest, and firmly pressed his back against the wall just outside the room. 

Kylo's lip curled upwards as he slowly, quietly walked up to your motionless body. His eyes widened taking in every scar, cut, every detail of your torture. His hands curled tightly into fists, and he kneeled down next to the side of the bed. He quietly swallowed, and stared down at your face wanting to reach out and touch it. He uncurled one hand, and slowly brought it towards your cheek. His fingers had almost touched your skin, but he pulled it back harshly when you stirred, your eyes opening up seeing his unmasked face. That's when he realized he was still unmasked, and he rose quickly, turning away from you. 

"Don't...please." You cooed softly, hoping he'd turn back around. You hadn't seen his face, not up close anyways, and from what he looked like from afar, you were intrigued. You shifted around on the mattress, into a sitting upwards position and your eyes were big, pleading. 

Kylo glimpsed over his shoulder at you, and frowned seeing just how bad the condition you were in. He slowly turned his body towards you, and stepped closer so you could get a better look. His piercing golden eyes stared right into your soul, and his big lips twitched into a shy half nervous smile.

Your own lips parted in shock, taking in every fine detail of him. He was gorgeous. You didn't expect him to be so attractive, and you were pleasantly surprised. "Thank you." You finally spoke, breaking the tension and silence in the room.

"I-" Kylo wasn't sure how to respond to that. His hands swayed back and forth as his side, as he just stood there, staring, at you. 

You placed your hands in front of you, and crawled towards the end of the bed on all fours. When you reached the end of the bed, you threw your legs over the edge, and you reached out to grab ahold of his hips. 

Startled at the contact, Kylo's eyes darted over your body. He tugged his bottom lip into his mouth, and swallowed. "What are you doing girl?" His words were sweetly laced with curiousness and lust. He watched as you gripped your hands around his hips, and when you pulled him towards you, he let you.

"I want to show you how thankful I am." Your own words sweetly seductive. 

"But," Kylo looked to your battered beaten up body and sneered. "No. You're in no condition." He snapped his hips back, your arms falling down harshly. 

"I'm fine." You sneered back, and rose to your feet, slowly walking towards him. Your hips swayed seductively, and you flicked your tongue out over your lips, closing the space between you and him. "I want to...." You lowered yourself to your knees in front of him, your hands trailing down the expansion of his stomach to his groin. Unsure, Kylo groaned, confliction running rampant inside of him. As much as he was concerned for your wellbeing, the sight of your broken, battered body also turned him on. That shit made him hard. Granted he didn't do it to you, but he still felt a rush at the thought. He hated this. His hips leaned inwards as your hands worked at his button and zipper quicker than he expected. The cool air kissed his bare thighs and he cocked his head to the side. He placed his hands on the back of your head softly. 

You grinned taking that as his approval to continue, and your hands freed his already erect cock. You chuckled softly at the sight, and curled a hand around the base slowly pumping up and down. Your lips pressed against his tip, and your tongue twirled around it, tasting the salty pre-cum dripping from the tip. Your tongue and hand worked in unison making sure to purposefully drag it out, bringing him all the pleasure you could. His fingers traced patterns against your scalp as you worked his length, and he let his head fall backwards, grunting.

Vicrul groaned softly, and shifted uncomfortably against the wall, feeling a wave of pleasure, and he knew exactly what was happening. Immediately he felt his cock start twitching inside of his pants, and he gripped his arms tighter against his chest. He wanted nothing more than to storm into the room, and take what was his. He had put claims on you first. He growled at the thought that he wasn't part of this, and decided he'd suffer the consequences later. He shoved himself off the wall, and casually strolled into the quarters. His eyes widened at the sight of you on your knees in front of his master, your mouth curled tightly around his cock, and your hand twirling back and forth up and down at the base. His cock enlarged watching the drool fall from the corners of your mouth, and he looked at Kylo, waiting for his approval. 

Kylo's head snapped upwards, his eyes narrowing to see who had just barged in. He sighed almost in relief seeing Vicrul. He nodded at his Knight, and looked back down at you, wanting to find that cloud of pleasure he was just riding again. One of his hands fell from your head, and slowly traced down your cheek, his gloved fingers catching the drool that trickled down from your lips. He played with it between his gloved fingers for a second, and grunted, his hips moving back and forth into your motions. 

The hand you had on the base of his cock fell slowly, and you pressed it against your thigh, working it's way towards your scantily clad pussy. You'd just been left in pretty much a piece of fabric covering your pussy, thong like, and just barely enough fabric to cover your nipples and breasts. Your fingers brushed over your clit through the fabric and you moaned against Kylo's cock, sending vibrations over him. It shocked him because his fingers in your hair gripped the top of your head in response. 

Vicrul's hand worked quickly at his pants, freeing his aching needy cock. As soon as it was free, he brought his hands up to the side of his helmet, and tugged it off. The cool air kissed his olive skin, and his dark eyes darted around the room quickly. He placed the helmet down on the ground beside him, and slowly made his way towards you. 

Your eyes side glanced to him, watching him as he removed his mask. His short curled dark hair, his dark colored eyes, his olive skin, he was flawless. How are these men so hot? You let out a mewl of approval against Kylo's cock, making him thrust further into your mouth, and as Vicrul approached you, you shifted so you could see him as well. The hand that wasn't preoccupied rubbing your clit, reached out to take his cock into your hand. As soon as you made contact, Vicrul smirked coily. "Good girl." His voice, unmodulated made your pussy throb. Your hand brushed down over your opening. Just as you expected you were soaking wet. 

Vicrul peered down at you, lustfully. He pursed his lips together, gathering spit into his mouth and brought a hand to his mouth, letting the spit fall onto his hand. He shooed your hand away gently, and placed the spit covered hand along his length. He pumped himself a couple times, and then grabbed your hand, replacing it where it once was. You didn't skip a beat, and started stroking him.

The tip of Kylo's cock pressed against the roof of your mouth, and you choked, realizing that you'd distracted yourself by pleasing Vicrul. You didn't waste another second leaving him wanting and curled your tongue skillfully up and down from base to tip. Your lips tightened around him, your head moving back and forth aggressively. 

Kylo's eyes shut, and he continued playing with your hair with the hand on your head. His other hand pressed firmly against the wall, keeping himself from buckling at the amount of pleasure washing over his body. 

Your fingers slipped past the fabric covering your soaking opening, and you greedily shoved two fingers inside you. You twirled them around, your cheeks turning cherry red at the noise that erupted from your actions. Both men peered down at your hand, and you blushed even harder.

Kylo's mouth twitched at the noise, his cock pulsing rapidly inside your mouth. Vicrul's mouth also curled upwards, and a loud grunt came from him. He watched your hand work his cock up and down for a moment and then looked to your pussy. His tongue flicked outwards, and he could feel himself almost drooling at the thought of how you tasted. He'd been aching, yearning to taste you. Especially after your little exploits on the ship. He grabbed your wrist, making you gasp against Kylo's cock, making Kylo shudder, and he shoved your hand away from him. He took a couple steps to you, and placed himself behind you. His hands grabbed your hips, lifting you from the ground and he positioned himself between your legs, sliding his head underneath your body, and placing your legs and thighs onto his chest. When you were lowered down onto him, you realized what he was doing, and your hand paused from pumping into yourself. His eyes said it all. You moved your hand away from yourself, and placed it onto your thigh bracing yourself for what you knew was coming next. Vicrul's hands slinked up your thighs, and pulled your legs apart wider. He was pleased at the sight of your dripping wet pussy now inches from his face. He took a moment to admire you, and then slipped a hand to the fabric that was placed there. He tugged at it, roughly, and the fabric ripped at his motion. He tugged your closer to him, and his tongue flicked outwards making contact with your opening first. His tongue swiped up and down, and then plunged inside of you grunting at the way you tasted. Just as he thought you would. Delicious.

Kylo's facial expressions changed so many times as he watched his Knight slip between your legs. He blinked a couple times, and decided he didn't give a shit. As much as he felt possessive over you, now was not the time to be greedy. He had given Vicrul permission to join after all. Plus, now you were writhing and convulsing against his cock as Vicrul's tongue plunged in and out of you. Kylo's knees buckled as you licked the tip of his cock, and he had to press himself into the wall even harder to keep himself from falling down. "Bad girl." He cooed, yanking a handful of hair upwards. You yelped against him, and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Your eyes shut when Vicrul's other hand joined his minstrations against your pussy and clit. His fingers tugged at your clit, and your hips jerked back and forth against his mouth. Your pussy throbbed against his tongue as he started lapping at your opening. He'd every so often shove it inside of you, teasingly. He kept his pace on your clit steady though. Every so often he'd shoot a lustful look your direction, and you'd catch it, feeling yourself get wetter every time. 

Kylo's mouth parted in a grunt as he felt his climax approaching, and he placed the hand that was on the wall onto the back of your head again. His toes curled inside of his boots, and he rapidly started thrusting into your throat. His groin hit your face with every thrust inwards, and your eyes widened knowing he was about to cum. You would have brought your hands up to stop him, but Vicrul's free hand swiftly grabbed one wrist, and the other, clutching his fingers around them tightly. His hands were so much bigger than yours that there was no way you'd be able to free them. Kylo grinned watching his Knight take control of you, and he shoved the tip of his cock as far into your throat it would go. He shuddered, his cum shooting into the back of your throat. He kept himself inside of you as he came down from his high. He didn't go limp inside your mouth though, he was still hard as a rock when he pulled himself from your mouth. He shoved a hand over your mouth roughly, and lowered his head to yours. "Swallow." 

Your mouth closed, and you swallowed hard. Luckily for you, the majority of his load had already slicked down your throat so when you swallowed it was just a small amount. Your eyes caught sight of his still hard cock, and your eyes met his. His fingers grazed over your lips, and across your cheek. "Good girl." His words filled with amusement. Kylo's feet shifted over his Knight's head and body, and he stepped away from the both of you. 

Vicrul released your hands finally, and continued pressing your clit side to side, up and down. His tongue was pushing in and out of you erratically. He could feel your body starting to spaz at his actions, knowing you were going to cum, and he moaned against your pussy. Your upper body leaned forwards as you closed in on your orgasm, using the wall to steady yourself. Your walls pulsed and your clit throbbed with every touch of Vicruls. "I'm...." You didn't even have time to get the words out before you exploded with white hot pleasure on top of him. 

Vicrul's tongue lapped at your opening greedily, sucking up all your juices. He moved his hand from your clit, and placed it onto your hip. His other hand following. As you re-collected yourself, he lifted your upwards, and moved your entire body down the expansion of his chest. He hovered you above his needy, throbbing cock, and slowly lowered your opening to his tip. When he felt like he was lined up perfectly, he slowly, thoughtfully pushed you down onto him. When he was all the way inside you, he grunted and wrapped his arms around your back, pulling your torso to his chest, and started grinding his hips upwards. 

Your face laid flat against Vicru's still clothed chest, and you moaned louder than you'd expected when he pushed you down onto him, and pulled you to him. You felt him shift, bringing his legs upwards, holding you in place, and so he could thrust into your better. He started a deep, slow pace and your hands gripped the sides of his clothes as he did. 

Kylo's cock was twitching now watching his Knight fuck you. He felt desire building inside of him again, and groaned. He could have fucked you forever. His eyes longingly looked over your body as his Knight fucked you, and he sighed. He brought his hand to his cock, and started stroking himself slowly. 

Vicrul's pace didn't falter as his hips thrusted into your rapidly. His hands stayed wrapped around you tightly, and he looked at your face. His face formed a smile as your eyes met his, and you bit your lip, moaning. Your walls tightened around him and your body moved in motion to his. He slowly worked one hand up your back, to the back of your head, and pushed your head up towards his. He picked his head from off the floor, and his lips met yours. His tongue flicked out against your lips, swiping over the expansion of them, and then he nibbled down onto your bottom lip. He took it into his mouth, his teeth grazing over them carefully, and you moaned against him. His cock twitched inside of you, still pounding into you. Your tongues twirled around one another as you were both lost in the passionate kiss. 

Kylo's eyes flashed furiously, feeling a tinge of jealousy build inside of him. He didn't like that. He curled his lips, and let out a growl. He approached you from the side, and bent down, grabbing your throat, yanking you off of Vicruls mouth. Your mouth was still open when he turned your head to him, and he shoved his fingers into it. He pushed as far into your throat as he could, making you choke against him. "Bad girl." His tone was dark, low. His golden eyes met yours and you saw the possessiveness flashing inside of them. Your lips curled against his assaulting fingers into a smile. 

Vicrul ignored Kylo, fucking you harder now than before. His head went back to the floor, and he shut his eyes in pure bliss. His cock would twitch and your pussy would pulse. Cause and effect. His fingers wrapped back around your hips, as his orgasm approached. He pumped inside of you a few more times, and swore as he shot himself into you. "Fuck..." He finally slowed his pace until he stopped, and his hands fell to the floor at his sides. 

"My turn, girl." Kylo stated, grabbed ahold of your upper arm, and pulling you off of his Knight. He ushered you towards the bed, and once to the edge of it, he shoved you down onto it. Your arms flew out in front of you catching yourself, and Kylo positioned himself behind you. He spread your legs out with his legs as he pressed his cock against your opening, tilting his hips back and forth, rubbing against your clit. "You're mine too." He forcibly pushed himself inside you, giving you no time to adjust, and grunted at how tight you were. After just being fucked he was not expecting that at all. It threw him off guard, and his pace started off erratically, trying to gain composure. One hand grabbed your ass, and the other hand snaked around your front, working its way from your stomach to your clit, and rubbed roughly. He was always a quick cummer the second time around. Third time was a charm, but he was sure you'd be spent before then. 

Vicrul barely had time to process what just happened before Kylo had you bent over the bed and was fucking the life out of you. He never did handle jealousy well. He chuckled softly, and rose to a sitting up right position. He watched for a moment, and opted he felt a whole hell of a lot better. His orgasm had been intense and he felt he had put his claims on you the best he could. He shoved himself upwards, and made his way to the shower. 

Neither one of you had noticed that the Knight was gone, because you were both writhing against one another, your hips moving in unison, and you were both crying out and moaning with pleasure. kylo's fingers never moved from your clit as he fucked you roughly, your body pressing into the bed hard. Your face buried into the sheets and your mouth latched onto the fabric, drool falling from your lips. 

Kylo stared down at you admiringly. You were his, and okay fine, Vicruls if he had to share he supposed Vicrul was the one person he could stand to share you with. He grunted feeling himself getting close again. "Cum girl." His tone wasn't suggestive, or asking. He was demanding, and that made you practically cum on demand. You gasped sharply against the cloth you had inside your mouth, and gripped onto the sheets pulling them close to you as you bucked your hips against him, cumming, hard. Kylo smirked watching you come undone against him, and he pushed into you hard shooting his cum inside of you. He stayed there for a few minutes, giving you both time to breath, and he finally pulled out from you. He gave your ass a little smack, and took a seat next to your limp body on the bed. He lowered his back down next to you, and sooched up onto the bed fully, and tugged you into his arms. His eyes shut, completely forgetting the fact that Vicrul had been there moments before. You both seemed lost in peacefullness when Vicrul exited the shower, and stepped back into the room. He smiled slightly at the sight before him, wanting so much to mock Kylo for showing motions other than hatred and rage, but he knew it wasn't anything more than a lustfullness. Sure, they'd gone to rescue you, but it was for personal reasons. Vicrul knew deep down Kylo wasn't capable of loving anything, and honestly neither was he, but they could sure enjoy one another. He joined you and Kylo on the bed, and wrapped his arms around you as well. Both men nestled their heads into your neck.

"You're safe now..." Kylo stated softly.

"Nothing bad will happen to you again." Vicrul assured as well.


End file.
